Gaby Ugarte
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Víctor Ugarte (hermano) Xóchitl Ugarte (hermana) Eduardo Fonseca (tío) Gerardo García (cuñado) Emiliano Ugarte (sobrino) Constanza García Ugarte (sobrina) |pais = México |estado = Inactiva }} Gabriela "Gaby" Ugarte Fonseca (n. 22 de diciembre de 1984) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Es hermana de los también actores de doblaje Xóchitl Ugarte y Víctor Ugarte, y sobrina del actor de doblaje Eduardo Fonseca. Actualmente reside en Francia. Biografía Se inició dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1989. Estudió actuación en el Centro de Arte Dramático y Teatro. Su preparación educativa incluye estudios en Publicidad. Además de su trabajo en doblaje también se dedica a la locución comercial. Su primer personaje en el mundo del doblaje fue el de Brian Cooper de la serie La doctora Quinn: La mujer que cura, también ha trabajado como Mary en El jardín secreto, como Melody en la película Pokémon 2000, Zatch Bell en el anime homónimo y más adelante dobla al personaje de Dawn en las temporadas 10, 11 y 13 de la serie de Pokémon, además de ser la voz del personaje principal en Franklin. En Blood+ participó como Saya Otonashi donde compartió créditos con su hermana Xóchitl Ugarte que hizo el papel de Diva, también a particpado en la serie Zoey 101 como Quinn Pensky, Caroline Forbes en Diarios de vampiros (hasta la mitad de la tercera temporada), London Tipton en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción y Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo. Fue la voz recurrente de la actriz Brenda Song y también locutora del canal Boomerang en los bloques comerciales, actualmente se encuentra radicando en Francia, por lo que su hermana Xóchitl Ugarte la reemplaza en la mayoría de sus trabajos. Filmografía Anime * Blood+ - Saya Otonashi * Pokémon - Dawn, Jasmine * Crónicas Pokémon - Keit y Casey * Naruto - Tenten, Konohamaru * Zatch Bell - Zatch Bell y Zeno Bell * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Shinji Ikari (niño) (Doblaje original) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) - Rei Ayanami * El jardín secreto - Mary Lennox (su debut en doblaje de dibujos animados) * Gulliver Boy - Misty * Magical Doremi - Onpu "Nicole" Segawa * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Jui * Hamtaro - Panda (Nueva Voz) * Inuyasha - Serina / Shunran / Nazuna * Burn Up Excess- Nanvel * Shaman King - Anna (episodio 20 y 21) * Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Justin (un episodio) * Digimon Adventure 02 - Catalina (Catherine) * Dragon Ball Z - Bura (Bra) * Agent Aika - Delmo Azúl X * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Mindy (capítulos 1 al 14) * Sakura Card Captor - Rei Tachibana 'Series animadas' Lauren Tom * Futurama - Amy Wong (Desde Temp. 5 hasta Temp. 6) * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) * Pepper Ann - Alice Kane Ashley Johnson * Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Gwen Tennyson (hasta el ep. 28 y ep. 30) * Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena - Gwen Tennyson Otros * Monster High - Howleen Wolf (3ª temp.) * Ardilla Miedosa - Sue * Ben 10 - Gwen Tennyson (Meagan Smith) * Kappa Mikey - Lily * 101 dálmatas: la serie - Cadpig (voz base) * Pepper Ann - Brenda (Tara Strong) * La casa de los dibujos - Ling-Ling (sólo diálogos al español-inglés) * Las nuevas locuras del emperador - Malina * Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Tiffany Torrington * Los Simpson - Gina Vendetti, Nikki McKenna, Jenny * Phineas y Ferb - Jenny (1ra voz), Katie y Gretchen (exploradoras) * Futbol Callejero - Eloïse * Code Lyoko - Sissi (1ª-2ª Temporada) * Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Kerry * ¡Mucha lucha! - Rollergita (un episodio) * Maggie, una mosca con onda - Dawn * Gormiti - Gina * La familia Proud - Dijoney * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Juniper Lee * Caillou - Caillou (1ra y 3ra voz) * Franklin - Franklin * Dreamkix - Roy * El autobús mágico - Rita (Keesha) * Memin Pinguin (audio-cuento) - Memin Pinguin * Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Scarlet Rossetti (Alyssa Milano) * Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Barbarra "Bobbi" Morse/Pajaro Burlón * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Scootaloo * Bratz - Dana * Jelly Jamm - Mina (1ra voz) * Mi Osito - Osito * Las locuras de Andy - Lori Mackney (Temp. 2-3) * El Circo de Jojo - Croaky * La pequeña Lulú - Anita (versión HBO) * La historia sin fin - Emperatriz Niña (Lisa Yamanaka) * Entre brujas y escobas - Zarina * Elliot, el alce - Socks * La bruja aburrida - Bruja Aburrida joven (un cap.) * Escuela de espanto - Victoria Hoffman * El nuevo show del pájaro loco - Jeany, la exploradora (un cap.) * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (serie animada) Sherman (Redoblaje) 'Películas animadas' Lauren Tom ' * Futurama: La gran película de Bender - Amy Wong * Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos - Amy Wong * Futurama: El juego de Bender - Amy Wong * Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde - Amy Wong * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) * Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) '''Anndi McAfee ' * La tierra antes del tiempo V: La isla misteriosa - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo VIII: La gran helada - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo IX: Viaje al gran océano - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo - Cera '''Lacey Chabert * El rey león II: El reino de Simba - Jovén Vitani * Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan - Tanya Ratonowitz * Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche - Tanya Ratonowitz Ashley Jensen ' * Operación regalo - Byrony * ¡Piratas! Una loca aventura - Pirata de curvas sorprendentes 'America Young *Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Howleen Wolf *Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Howleen Wolf Otros * La Reina de la Nieve - Gerda * Barbie y las tres mosqueteras - Aramina * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas - Hadley * Barbie moda magica en París - Teresa * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 - Hadley * Bratz: Pura magia - Katia * Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas - Ricitos de Oro * La tierra antes del tiempo XI: La invasión de los pequeños saurios - Lizzie * Magos y Gigantes - Princesa Luna * Mi niñera es un desastre - Charlotte * El príncipe de Egipto - Hermana menor de Séfora (Acreditada como Gabriela Ugarte) * Spirit: El corcel indomable - Niña India * La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel - Arista * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón - Brutilda Torton * Recreo - Randall * Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Voces diversas * Reyes de las olas - Lani Aliikai * La película de la familia Proud - Dijoney 'Películas de anime' * Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística - Arale Norimaki * Pokémon: El Poder de Uno - Melody * Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai - Dawn * Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - Dawn * El mágico de Mai Mai - Kiiko Shimazu Series de televisión Brenda Song * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción - Segunda voz de London Tipton (2ª y 3ª Temporada) * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - London Tipton * ¡Viva Yo! Con su estrella London Tipton - London Tipton * Studio DC: Almost Live - Brenda Song / London Tipton * Pasa el plato - Brenda Song * Disney Channel Games - Brenda Song Otros * Invasión extraterrestre - Lisa (Laura Vandervoort) * Diarios de vampiros (temporada 1 y 2) - Caroline Forbes (Candice Accola) * Zoey 101 - Quinn Pensky (Erin Sanders) * El auto fantástico (2008) - Zoe Chae (Smith Cho) * 90210 - Annie Wilson (Shanae Grimes) * Summerland - Nikki Westerly (Kay Panabaker) * Shark - Julie Stark (Danielle Panabaker) * El Misterio de Anubis - Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) * Dra. Quinn: la mujer que cura - Brian Cooper (Shawn Toovey) (Su debut en el doblaje) * Chica indiscreta - Vanessa Abrams * Glee - Becky Jackson * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Sadie Campbell * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Rebecca (Victoria Justice) * Clarissa lo explica todo - Missy * El séptimo cielo - Deena Stewart (Nicole Cherié Saletta) * Emily de Luna Nueva - Ilse Burnley (Jessica Pellerin) * Escalera al cielo - Yung Seuh (niña) * Mi adorable Sam Soon - Jung Hee Jin * Mentes criminales - Jennifer Jareu (A.J. Cook) * Lizzie McGuire - Melina Bianco (Carly Schroeder) * Hannah Montana - Amber Addison * Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Seguidora de Gigi #2 * Angel - Fred (2ª,3ª y 5ª Temporada) * Microsoap - Felicity Smart (Lucy Evans) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Amanda (Emily Hart) (temporadas 1-4) * iCarly - Selena (Amiga de Shanon) * Aprendiendo a vivir - Morgan Matthews (Lindsay Ridgeway) (2da voz) 2(desde ep. 24)-7 (1993-2000) * La peor bruja - Maud Luna (Emma Brown) * Drake & Josh - Voces adicionales * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Holly Purcell (Jennette McCurdy) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Lindsay Stanton/Lucas Stanton (Reiley McClendon) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Mara Jansen (Audrey Twitchell) (Temp 3 Cap 7) * CSI: New York - Voces adicionales * Tal para cual - Mary-Kate Burke (Mary-Kate Olsen) * La siguiente supermodelo americana - Yaya DaCosta (segunda voz) / Shandi / Nik / AJ / Saleisha / Lauren Brie * Level Up - Ginger (Siobhan Williams) Miniseries * Cuentos de la historia sin fin - Yonie (Sally Taylor-Isherwood) Películas Ellen Page * Whip It - Bliss Cavendar * Una familia genial - Vanessa Wetherhold * Juno - Juno * El encierro - Sylvia Likens * Descargué a un fantasma - Stella Blackstone Jena Malone * Orgullo y prejuicio - Lydia Bennet * Historias fantásticas - Margie Flynn * Quédate a mi lado - Anna Harrison * Contacto - Joven Ellie Alexa Vega *Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo - Carmen Cortez *Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over - Carmen Cortez *Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos - Carmen Cortez *Mini Espías - Carmen Cortez Emma Stone *Historias cruzadas - Eugenia 'Skeeter' Phelan *La casa de las conejitas - Natalie *Super cool - Jules Kelly Macdonald * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - La dama Gris * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás - Peter Pan * Gosford Park - Mary Maceachran Alexis Bledel *Sobreviviendo a la graduación - Ryden Malby *Amigas Inseparables - Lena Kaligaris *Eterna juventud - Winifred Foster Brenda Song * Zack y Cody: La película - London Tipton * Un viaje de aquellos - Nancy * Wendy Wu: La Chica Kung-Fu - Wendy Wu Kristen Stewart * Los mensajeros - Jessica "Jess" Solomon (2da versión) * Entre Mujeres - Lucy Hardwicke * La habitación del pánico - Sarah Altman Natalie Portman * Una loca aventura medieval - Isabel * El mundo mágico de Magorium - Molly Mahoney Jessica Alba * Awake - Samantha "Sam" Lockwood/Tunnel * Ligeramente embarazada - Ella misma Mandy Moore * ¡Salvados! - Hilary Faye * Disfrutando mi libertad - Anna Foster Raven-Symoné * Zenon: Z3 - Nebula * Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI - Nebula Linda Cardellini *Scooby Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos - Velma *Scooby-Doo - Velma Shefali Chowdhury * Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix - Parvati Patil * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Parvati Patil Kimberley Nixon * Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging - Lindsay * Diva adolescente - Kate Otros * Las ventajas de ser invisible - Sam (Emma Watson) (2012) * La isla siniestra - Dolores Chanal (Michelle Williams) (2010) * La venganza del dragón - Lily (Fan Bingbing) (2009) * Casi embarazada - Thea Clayhill (Lindsay Lohan) (2009) * 10,000 A.C. - Evolet (niña) (Grayson Hunt Urwin) (2008) * Ligeramente embarazada - Charlotte (Iris Apatow) (2007) * Águila contra tiburón - Jenny (Chelsie Preston Crayford) (2007) * La casa de cristal 2: Una buena madre - Abby Snow (Jordan Hinson) (2006) * In 3 Tagen bist du tot - Hermana de Nina (2006) * Battleship: Batalla naval - Raikes (Rihanna) * Puerto seguro - Philippa 'Pip' MacKenzie (Liana Liberato) * Los ojos de Angela - Sondra (Anna Silk) * Una lección de perdón - Allie Stone (Kristin Fairlie) * Culpable por asociación - Hannah (Mallory Margel) (niña) * Los juegos del hambre - Glimmer (Leven Rambin) * Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños - Knives Chau (Ellen Wong) * Halloween 2: H2 (2009) - Annie Brackett (Danielle Harris) * High School Rock - Charlotte Barnes (Alyson Michalka) * The Uninvited - Anna Ivers (Emily Browning) * El exorcista - Reagan McNeil (Linda Blair) (Versión extendida) * Como perros y gatos - Scott Brody * La nueva cenicienta 2 - Natalia * Chicas materiales - Tanzie Marchetta (Hilary Duff) * Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre - Carrie McLaughlin (Tammin Sursok) * Noche de graduación sangrienta - Donna Keppel (Brittany Snow) * Animatrix - Misha (Más allá de la realidad) * Duelo de Titanes - Nicky Boone * Guardianes de altamar - Cate Lindsey * Defendiendo a los niños - Kristyn Posey (Ksenia Solo) (2003) * Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop - Melina Bianco (Carly Schroeder) (2003) * Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates - Veruca * Hombres de Negro II - Elizabeth * El Hombre Araña 3 - Penny Marko, niña con cámara * Daniel el travieso 2 (Dennis the Menace Strikes Again!) - Daniel Mitchel * Sueños sobre hielo (Ice Princess) - Casey Carlyle (Michelle Trachtenberg) * Labyrinth - Sarah (Jennifer Connelly) * La quinta de Beethoven - Sarah Newton (Daveigh Chase) * La momia - Lin * Chicas pesadas - Gretchen Weiners (Lacey Chabert) * La Laguna Azul - Emmeline Lestrange (Brooke Shields) (Redoblaje) * Hannah Montana: La película - Voces adicionales (niña pequeña que quería el autógrafo de Hannah) * Voluntad de hielo - Mojo (Tania Gunadi) (2005) * Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board - Val * El misterio de los excavadores - Warden (niña) * Ben 10: Carrera contra el tiempo - Gwen Tennyson * Ben 10: Invasión alienígena - Gwen Tennyson * Un instante en Nueva York - Roxy Ryan (Mary-Kate Olsen) * Blade Trinity - Zoey * Hurricane Streets - Melina * American Pie 7: La guía del amor - Imogen * Amigo imaginario - Candace * Una chica en apuros - Yvonne (Jessica Lucas) (2006) * Un Trabajo Embarazoso - Thea Clayhill (Lindsay Lohan) (2010) * Capitán América: El primer vengador - Connie (Jenna L. Coleman) (2011) * Rápido y fogoso - "Sabrosa" * El día que se marchó en Selma - Sheyann Webb * El concurso del millón - Hannah * Cavando hasta China - Harriet Frankovitz (Evan Rachel Wood) (1998) * El Huésped - Hyun-Seo Park * Miss Marzo - Brenda * Mi primer beso - Vada Margaret Sultenfuss (Anna Chlumsky) (1991) (Redoblaje) * Matilda - Amanda * Enredos de Cupido - Amanda Lemmon / Alyssa Callaway (Mary-Kate Olsen / Ashley Olsen) (1995) * Titanic - Cora Cartmell (niña perdida) (1997) * Un hada muy especial - Carrie (Kathryn Zaremba) (1997) * Gosford Park- Mary * El tigre y la nieve - Emilia * Terror Bajo La Nieve - Evelyn (Doblaje Original) * El juego del miedo 2 - Laura Hunter (Versión TV) * El juego del miedo 4 - Voces adicionales * Nuestra propia casa - Lynn Lacey * Juana de Arco - Juana de Arco joven (Jane Valentine) (1999) * Trauma - Charlotte (Mena Suvari) (2004) * St Trinian's - Annabelle Fritton (Talulah Riley) (2007) * Aceptados - Rory Thayer (Maria Thayer) (2006) * Beethoven 5 - Sara Newton (Daveigh Chase) * Letra y música - Cora Corman (Haley Bennet) (2007) * 4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días - Gabita Dragut (2007) * El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Janice Avery (Lauren Clinton) (2007) (Redoblaje TV 2009) * Educando a Helen - Audrey Davis (Hayden Panettiere) (2004) * La terminal - Chica con maleta (2004) * Un mes de domingos - Biddy McCabe (Corina Marie) (2001) * Un papá para Navidad - Taffy Letowski (Nina Gummich) (2001) * Matilda- Matilda (versión cine) * Secreto en la montaña - Alma del Mar (Kate Mara) (2005) * El pequeño vampiro- Rudolph Sackville-Bagg (Rollo Weeks) (2000) Telenovelas brasileñas Cecília Dassi *Alma gemela - Mirella *Siete pecados - Estela *Vivir la vida - Clarisse Ísis Valverde *CuChiCheos - Marcela *Avenida Brasil - Suellen Otros papeles *Bellísima - Soraya Guney *Señora del destino - Danielle *Lazos de familia - Ciza *India, una historia de amor - Julia Cadore *Acuarela del amor - Miriam *Mi arbol naranja-lima - Lili *Cuna de Gato - Glória *Río del destino - Esmeralda 'Dramas coreanos ' *Sonata de invierno - Jin-Suk- *Mi adorable Sam Soon - Lee In Hye *Escalera al cielo - Han Jung-suh (niña) *Sueños sin limites - Go Hye Mi 'Locución comercial' *Kleen Bebé (2000) *Axe Instinct "El poder del cuero" (publicidad para radio) (2009) *Boomerang (2010-2012) *Juguetes Fotorama (2011) *Lomecán (2011) *Banco HSBC (2012) *Saba Buenas Noches (2012) Dirección de doblaje *Game of Your Life *From Mexico with Love *House of Cards (ep. 1-2) *Back to You and Me *Oliver's Ghost *What I did for Love *Ladies of the House *Though None With Me *The Cabin *Long Shot Trivia *Gaby ha doblado a dos personajes que son interpretados por la seiyuu Ikue Otani, estos son Zatch Bell de la serie del mismo nombre y Konohamaru de Naruto. *En ocasiones ella y su hermana Xóchitl Ugarte comparten diversos roles: **En la serie de anime Blood+, Gaby se encargó de doblar al pesonaje de Saya, mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Diva. Ademas coincidentemente ambos personajes son hermanas al igual que las actrices. **En Pokémon Gaby dobló a Dawn mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Kenny durante la undécima temporada. **En Pokémon, la Película 2000: El Poder de Uno Gaby dobló a Melody mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Misty. **En Neon Genesis Evangelion Gaby interpretaba a Shinji en sus recuerdos de niño en la version Shin Seiki y Xóchitl interpreto esos recuerdeos en el Renewal. **En Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción Xóchitl era la voz de London durante la primera temporada pero como estaba embarazada le cedió el papel a Gaby. **Gaby era la voz del canal Boomerang pero como está en Francia fue reemplazada por Xóchitl. **En la serie Glee Gaby era la voz de Becky pero al igual que en el párrafo anterior también fue reemplazada por su hermana. **Lo mismo sucedió en Jelly Jamm, Gaby era la voz de Mina y Xóchitl vino en su relevo en el resto de la segunda temporada. *Por lo menos ha compartido trabajo con la también actriz de doblaje Claudia Motta en: **El episodio 17 de la 15° Temporada de Los Simpson "El Delincuente Errante" donde Motta interpreta a Bart y Ugarte interpreta a Gina. **En la película La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel donde Motta interpreta a Aquata y Ugarte a Arista. *También ha compartido trabajo con la también actriz de doblaje Marina Huerta en: **El episodio 17 de la 20° Temporada de Los Simpson "Los Buenos, Los Tristes Y Los Drogados" donde Huerta interpreta a Bart y Ugarte interpreta a Jenny. **El episodio 15 de la 21° Temporada de Los Simpson "Robándose La Primera Base" donde Huerta interpreta a Bart y Ugarte interpreta a Nikki. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores Mexicanos Categoría:Retirados